


In Case You Didn't Know

by ryukoishida



Series: Winterreise [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukoishida/pseuds/ryukoishida
Summary: “Going to join in anytime soon or are you just going to stand here and gawk?” Mila settles beside the blond skater as she leans against the rink board, the palm of her hand cradling her chin delicately as she watches the Kazakhstani skater glides across the ice with effortless grace, lost in his own world.Prompt: Dialogue #3 – “Shut up.” / “I didn’t say anything!” / “Don’t care. Shut up.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh my first Otayuri! I also love the sibling-like interaction between Mila and Yurio, so there you are.

He has always known that Otabek Altin is a strong skater ever since they first got acquainted at the Grand Prix Finals two years ago.

 

His skills have only sharpened during the times they have been apart, like well-maintained blades that carve seamless curves through malleable clay, with each difficult jump he has mastered and every fresh, thoughtful interpretation of a musical piece that has intensified the overall presentation of his performance added to his ever-growing arsenal.

 

In the short span of two years, Otabek has become a dangerous, rivalling competitor, yet he’s also an exhilarating performer that one cannot tear their eyes away from.

 

And Yuri continues to chase after him, swiftly catching up and exceeding him for a few steps ahead before Otabek surpasses him once more: this game of tag remains a constant in their friendship, but it has never been an issue between them. It’s a healthy kind of competition after all, and off ice, they are closer than ever before.  

 

“Going to join in anytime soon or are you just going to stand here and gawk?” Mila settles beside the blond skater as she leans against the rink board, the palm of her hand cradling her chin delicately as she watches the Kazakhstani skater glides across the ice with effortless grace, lost in his own world.  

 

“What is it to you, old hag?” Yuri responds with a weary tone though there’s no real ire behind the rhetorical question.

 

Mila hums noncommittally, tucking a loose strand of red lock behind the curve of her ear, and Yuri glances over with narrowed eyes just in time to spot a tiny smirk gracing her glossed lips.

 

“Shut up,” Yuri rolls his eyes petulantly, already knowing what’s about to come out of his rink-mate’s mouth.

 

He’s been watching from the sidelines for too long; he has become far too obvious, but does Otabek know?

 

“I didn’t say anything!” Mila protests as she pushes herself away from the rink board and instead leans her back against it, deep blue eyes scrutinizing her fellow Russian skater who’s become uncharacteristically quiet.  

 

“Don’t care. Shut up.”

 

Despite the seemingly harsh words, however, the soft – almost timid – tone betrays Yuri’s thoughts.

 

Otabek hasn’t noticed him yet; the older skater’s mind and body are totally engrossed in perfecting a triple-triple jump combination at the moment.

 

The aggressive grace with which he tackles each of his program always brings something new and exciting every time Yuri watches him – sky-blue eyes tracing the man’s elegant movement as he twists into a sit spin and admiring the intricate footwork in the step sequence. This rings true whether it’s during official competitions or a particularly quiet training session, like this one.

 

With a determined set to his mouth, Yuri yanks off his skate guards with a little more force than necessary and places them messily in a pile along with his sweater on the bleacher.

 

Mila observes without any comment or teasing, merely allowing whatever’s about to happen to unfold itself. She has a good feeling about this.

 

The blond skater pushes open the rink’s gate, the hinges squeaking shrilly with age, and Otabek pauses mid-step, his head turning towards the source of the sound.

 

“Yuri?” His deep, quiet voice is slightly winded, so that the syllables of his name are whispered across his lips, warm and familiar like a caress.

 

“I-is it okay if I join you?” Yuri asks, gaze averted and a gloved hand rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Otabek, brows drawn in a worried frown, skates closer towards his friend, and Yuri glances up just to catch the sight of the taller man’s dark, tousled hair from the tendrils of wind dragging through the mess while he was practicing his spins and jumps.

 

He wants nothing more than to card his own fingers through Otabek’s hair, but he catches himself, fingers gathering into fists behind his back instead.

 

“Of course,” Otabek replies. He senses the unease in the tenseness of Yuri’s shoulders, but he’s learned to wait until his friend is ready to open up. Focusing on training for a few hours might actually be conducive in that regard, most of the time.

 

Yuri visibly relaxes at Otabek’s answer, and a timid smile starts at the corner of his lips. It’s almost imperceptible, but Otabek notices right away, and he returns a small, reassuring smile of his own.  

 

Neither men are aware of a certain red-haired skater exiting the arena; there’s a knowing smile that makes her expression more mischievous, though she is no less genuinely happy for her rink-mate as she murmurs, “Go get ‘im, tiger.”


End file.
